


紋身

by AylSol



Series: 深夜六十分 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths
Genre: Multi, OwlBat, Tattoos, 梟蝙梟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AylSol/pseuds/AylSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夜梟喜歡刺青</p>
            </blockquote>





	紋身

**Author's Note:**

> 1312字  
> 2015/04/27

犯罪辛迪加的夜梟總是穿著幾乎能覆蓋全身肌膚的裝備，少有人看過他嘴唇及臉頰外的皮膚。他是夜梟，當然連自己的身體都不屑被人看到半點。

除了戰略需要，他還有不想露出太多肌膚的原因。他的皮膚即是他個人歷史的版圖，他沒想要跟任何人分享，那些傷痕，還有刺青。

夜梟第一次在肌膚上留下痕跡，是用小刀在左手小臂上輕輕拖過四條平行線，他仔細地看著那些刻痕慢慢滲出血珠然後連成四條均衡的紅線，周遭的皮膚發紅發熱，難得感到平靜和全然專注。

在他家破人亡，了解每個人都是註定孓然一身的時候。

他喜歡撫摸那些均衡傷口上的結痂，粗糙、有點刺癢，但會自己消失，直到全都都只剩下白得發亮的癒合痕跡。

就算他後來身上出現各種刺青，他還是沒有蓋掉這個最早的，幾乎可以說是原始的紀念品。

破碎星雲的圖案、貓頭鷹、犯罪辛迪加、古老的圖騰（無聲隱喻衰敗、破滅、末日）、文字（無法解讀的各種存在、死亡、災難），成串數字（他不會跟任何人解釋其意涵）。

和他上過床的人都知道，他不喜歡別人談及他身上的刺青。一旦有人的眼光開始梭巡檢視他身上各種顏色的刺青和傷痕，在他們選好要問哪個紋身的出處由來之前，就會被他藍色眼珠裡的不耐煩和冷酷嚇得閉上嘴。

偶而，也是有人敢問的。

像是超級女人。

她甩動著她黑色長髮，抓著夜梟的左手不容掙脫，她的手指充滿佔有慾地摩娑著夜梟左手上臂內側的一個小小的紅色S，圍繞著它的金色繩索細緻地就像細線。

「親愛的，你可以紋大一點啊。」超級女人舔拭著那處特別敏感的肌膚。

「不要得寸進尺，女人。」夜梟說。

夜梟曾經考慮在右手肘窩文個和終極人有關的東西，意思不要太明顯，否則那怪物就會以為自己在他身上做了所有記號。藍色的發亮石頭圖案或許是不錯的選擇，搞不好他甚至可以把微量藍色氪石加進刺青顏料裡。

但就在他考慮的期間，組織遭遇了戰鬥，混亂中，終極人的熱視線堪堪擦過了他的後腰，差點在他腎臟上開了個洞，毀了他一個在印度刺的梵文紋身（和諧）。

連個道歉都沒聽到，所以他決定把這個疤痕留下來，不再加其他圖案了。

他還在雙腳腕上紋了帶著黑色圓環的黑色閃電，這不會讓他變得更快，但他會在穿上靴子的時候覺得他可以再有效率些。

握著紋身槍，專注於每一聲墨針穿進皮肉的聲音，血珠氾濫還有疼痛，他一向不缺傷口，也從不相信有所謂完整的事物。

比較麻煩的是，他討厭別人碰觸他，所以沒人能在他身上刺青，和其他部位相比，他的背上一片白淨，除了傷痕之外沒有其他有意義的圖案。

夜梟曾有一瞬想過這是否很浪費，畢竟背上實在是可以被利用的最大空間了，但，其實也沒有什麼關係。

然後，他遇到了蝙蝠俠。

那時候他胸口正中有一個未完成但輪廓很漂亮的量子炸彈草圖，因為他已經有一個實體了，也來不及把圖案補完美。

真可惜，看著站在他面前和他爭辯世界有意義的蝙蝠俠時，他想，我會希望能找個空間把你文上去呢。

 

後來的後來，Thomas偶爾會抱怨既然他自己很難摸到，沒有鏡子甚至也看不到，那刺在背上是有何用？而且他甚至也沒其他刺青了！

但那個跟他長的一模一樣的男人只會幾不可聞地輕笑，伸手過來摸摸他背上，正好就在他心臟對應位置上的工整黑色蝙蝠記號。

Thomas喜歡這個，他甚至願意用消掉其他全部的刺青來換得這個。因為，他的Bruce將會藉著這個親手留下的標記順利找到他心臟的位置。


End file.
